


Glowing Blue

by withering_rainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Метки | Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Отклонения от канона | Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Соулмейты | Soulmates, Флафф | Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withering_rainbow/pseuds/withering_rainbow
Summary: — Значит, твоя пара — Йотун! — поддразнил золотой принц Асгарда. — Твои метки похожи на их! Смотри!— Одна из твоих Линий похожа на морозный узор Йотунов, — откликнулся Локи. — И чья ещё пара является Йотуном, а? Моя больше похожа на символ воинов Ванов!— Метки Ванов белые, дурак.— Прости?— Что? Ты всегда меня так называешь!(Или набросок Soulmate-Identifying Marks AU, который никто не просил.)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 37
Collections: Thorki_of_mine





	Glowing Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glowing Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229079) by [wolfzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa). 

> От Автора:  
Для этих двоих не хватает Soulmate AU, так что мы здесь.
> 
> Также текст опубликован [ здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8740082)

Метка Локи выглядит как метки Йотунов.

Существа во всех Девяти Мирах рождались с такой, различающейся по форме и очертаниям у разных рас. У Ванов были белые татуировки-метки, которые обретали цвет при первой встрече с соулметом. У Асгардцев — линии вокруг запястий — одна на левом, другая на правом — которые отражали их родственных душ. Запястья Йотунов также были покрыты линиями, но все они были чёрными и светящимися всякий раз, когда соулмейты касались друг друга. Мидгардцы, по-видимому, имели первые слова, произнесённые им их парами, что были написаны на коже друг друга с рождения. Когда Фригга рассказала Тору и Локи о том, что некоторые Мидгардцы считают себя особенными, не обращая внимания на существование других миров, Тор рассмеялся над их невежеством, а Локи только нахмурился.

— Что насчет нас, мама? — спросил он. — Как мы можем быть уверены, что сделаем правильный выбор? У нас нет таких признаков, какие есть у Ванов, Мидгардцев или даже Йотунов.

— Связь не для того, чтобы видеть её, Локи. Линии говорят сами за себя; вам просто нужно отпустить себя и позволить им вести вас, — с любовью ответила Фригга. — Вдобавок, связь между представителями разных рас довольно редка, но вовсе не невозможна. Иногда вам просто нужно закрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть правду.

Локи сделал вид, что понял. Тор, с другой стороны, даже не слушал.

— Значит, твоя пара — Йотун! — поддразнил золотой принц Асгарда. — Твоя метка похожа на их! Смотри!

— Одна из твоих Линий похожа на морозный узор Йотунов, — откликнулся Локи. — И чья ещё пара является Йотуном, а? Моя больше похожа на символ воинов Ванов!

— Метки Ванов _белые_, дурак.

— Прости?

— Что? Ты всегда меня так называешь!

Локи легко отпустил Тора, но в глубине души он действительно поверил словам брата. Они и правда выглядели как метки Йотунов, да и кому нужен Йотун в качестве родственной души? Много лет спустя, когда Тор решил, что все Йотуны злые и что он убьёт их всех когда-нибудь, Локи надеялся, что он убьёт и его вторую половинку тоже.

***

Когда Локи впервые услышал правду из уст Одина, он не смог удержаться от смеха. Он был прав. Тор был прав. Кто хотел бы иметь соулмейта-_Йотуна_?

Локи все еще хотел, чтобы Тор не помешал его плану навсегда похоронить Йотунхейм.

***

Когда Один наконец достиг конца своего времени, он забрал свою магию с собой. Поначалу Локи этого не заметил, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ярость Суртура не утихла.

Когда же не стало и Асгарда, последняя капля магии Одина тоже испарилась, медленно, но неизбежно. Локи мог чувствовать, как асгардская маскировка, которую дал ему Один, постепенно исчезает. Он был на грани паники, когда это случилось; и должно же это было произойти именно в тот момент, когда Тор обнял его впервые за много лет. В тот самый момент, когда он подумал, что нашел свой путь _домой_.

Где-то внутри него зародился смех, горький и безобразный, когда он наблюдал за тем, как его руки постепенно синеют на плечах Тора. Однако это было до того, как синева добралась до его запястий.

Потому что, когда это произошло, Линии на них _засветились_.

Локи вдруг забыл, как дышать.

Они _светились_ электрическим голубым светом, светлым и ярким, как молния. Локи был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы заметить, что Тор больше не сжимал его так сильно, хотя его руки всё ещё собственнически обвивали Локи за талию. Тор был озадачен, впервые увидев йотунской форму Локи. Затем он поднял бровь, как будто ничего не изменилось.

— И я еще думал, что мои чувства были невзаимны. В течение многих _лет_.

Локи поднял голову.

— Что?

Тор посмотрел на его сияющие запястья и пожал плечами.

— Мои метки — это в основном узоры Йотунов и _змея_, Локи. Я не знаю, как _это_ может быть более очевидным.

У Локи с рождения был подвешен язык. Ему следовало бы придумать что-нибудь получше, чем пробормотать еще одно жалкое _“Что?”_, но он всё равно это сделал. Тор даже не пытался подавить свой смешок, когда он тихо выдохнул:

— Ох, иди сюда, ты, — и прижался губами к его.

Значит, метка Тора принадлежали Йотуну. Локи мог злорадствовать по этому поводу еще тысячу лет.


End file.
